


With Your Back Up Against The Wall

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eric's sports hernia really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Back Up Against The Wall

Finally, finally, _finally_ , they're back in Raleigh.

It isn't that they don't like going home and seeing their family and friends and everything, but Eric has a stupid rule about not fooling around while they are there. Of course, Jordan has never been very good at following Eric's rules, and he took every opportunity to tease Eric while they were in Thunder Bay and not supposed to be touching more than necessary. He couldn't walk by Eric without brushing a featherlight touch a little too low on Eric's back. He was always leaning further across Eric than he needed to reach whatever he was grabbing for on Eric's other side, or walking into the bathroom while Eric was in the shower so he could brush his teeth. Eric tried valiantly to adhere to his own rule, only giving in once and sneaking Jordy out in the middle of the night, driving out into the woods, and sucking him off slow then fucking him hard. Jordy had grinned, self-satisfied for a week after, and Eric hadn't been able to look at him. But now, none of that matters. Because now they're back in Raleigh and can finally do everything they've been thinking about since they'd left.

Almost before the door to Eric's house is closed, they are all over each other, Eric backing Jordy up against the solid oak. They kiss each other hard, clutching each other, unable to get close enough. Jordy has to push Eric back because he can't _breathe_.

"Really gonna fuck me right here?"

"Uh-huh," Eric murmurs, teeth securing on Jordy's neck.

"But we both reek like plane," Jordy whines, just to push his brother's buttons.

"Don't care," comes the muffled reply.

"C'mon, Eric. Don't you wanna take your time? Spread me out and tease it out of me?"

Eric slides a thigh between Jordy's legs and pushes up against Jordy's already half-hard cock. He leans back to level his brother with a look. "Do you want me to?" he asks, pushing up again.

Jordy lets his head fall back against the door behind him. "No," he breathes.

"I can if you want me to," Eric offers dryly.

"No, please," Jordy whines.

"What do you want, Jordy?" Eric says lowly.

"Fuck me," Jordy gasps out.

"That's very specific, little brother," Eric says.

"Fuck me right here. Right up against this door. Hold me up against it and _fuck me_."

"Hm," Eric tilts his head thoughtfully. "I guess I could do that."

"Please," Jordy whines, eyes slipping shut as Eric continues to rub his thigh against him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Eric kisses him once before stepping back, severing contact. He crosses his arms and commands, "Strip."

Jordy takes a moment to get his bearings, whining in his throat at the loss, but finally his hands find the buttons of his shirt, fumbling against them but getting them undone and letting the shirt flutter to the floor. When he looks up, Eric's eyes are burning holes in Jordy's chest, and Jordy blushes. His hands are shaking even harder, and Eric must notice. Their eyes meet, Eric smirking a little, and Jordy has to look away.

"Never known you to be shy, brother," Eric says gently.

"Well, when you're looking at me like that," Jordy says, a little sharper than intended. He winces. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Eric says quietly. "Listen, after I fuck you against this door I'm going to take you upstairs and get my mouth on every inch of you. Do you know why?"

Jordy shakes his head.

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, every inch of you. I'm sorry if I stare, but Jordy . . . you're just . . . "

Without warning, Eric surges forward and secures his mouth on Jordy's collar bone. Jordy looses a breathy little whimper, and his knees go weak. Luckily, Eric is there to hold him up, pinning him in place with his own body. And Eric's hands come between them, tugging at the button of Jordy's jeans, and he growls against Jordy's throat, "You owe me a show."

Jordy hides a smile in Eric's hair, because he knows his brother will hold him to that. And then he's stepping out of his jeans, everything else coming off with them. And he's standing there before Eric, naked as the day he was born and Eric still fully clothed. His hands fumble to right this injustice, but before he can even get his hands on Eric's t-shirt, Eric is taking Jordy's wrists in his own hands and raising them above Jordy's head.

"If you even _think_ about moving, I won't let you come," Eric threatens lowly. He steps away and holds Jordy with a glare as if daring him to move. Jordy has never not challenged his brother so he raises a middle finger. Eric reaches out and tweaks Jordy's nipple.

"Ow, fucker," Jordy laughs, curling into himself a little but keeping his hands where they are.

"Hm," Eric hums, unconcerned. Then he begins to strip. Efficiently, not giving Jordy a show because he's mean like that. Jordy whistles anyway, and Eric smirks and throws his t-shirt at him. As bad as Jordy wants to catch it and throw it at Eric’s head, he doesn't because he's obedient when it will benefit him. He lets the shirt hit him in the chest and fall to the floor in front of him. Eric gives a slight nod of approval, and Jordy grins, because he loves every little bit of praise, always has because he's always looked up to Eric, so if Eric is proud of him, even for something like this, it means he's doing it right and well in the eyes of his idol.

Not that he would ever admit that to Eric.

He thinks Eric knows anyway.

Once Eric is finally naked, he slinks up against Jordy, leaving him gasping with brushing touches, not the flush, full-body press Jordy is desperate for. Jordy tries to reel him in with a kiss, but Eric stays just out of his reach until Jordy slumps back against the door with a whine. Only then does Eric silence him with a kiss. It’s a biting, claiming kiss, Eric reminding Jordy who he belongs to. And Jordy opens up and gives in to Eric easily because he’s Eric’s, and he wears that badge of ownership proudly. He has always looked up to his big brother, so if Eric finds him satisfactory, he must be doing something right.

Eric actually manages to bite the word into Jordy’s mouth. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours,” slips from Jordy’s lips sounding embarrassingly breathless, but Eric rewards him with one last deep, soul-stealing kiss that makes Jordy’s knees go weak.

Eric gets a hand on Jordy’s thigh and hikes his leg up to wrap around his middle. Jordy’s other leg shakes with the effort of supporting his weight, and he whimpers a little. Then Eric gets his hands under Jordy’s ass and lifts him off the ground. Jordy lets a yelp of surprise, and his hands skitter across the door behind him in search of something to hold on to. He wraps his other leg around Eric’s waist, and Eric makes an approving little noise. Eric widens his stance a little so Jordy’s legs can rest against the jut of his hips and slides his hands across Jordy’s chest, pushing him against the door.

“Just lean back; I’ve got you,” he says quietly. When Jordy’s settled in place, Eric runs his hands up his brother’s thighs and up his sides and then down his arms to where he’s clutching at Eric’s shoulders. Eric secures a hand around each of Jordy’s wrists, raising them and pressing them into the door above Jordy’s head again with a little frown. “What did I say about moving these?”

Jordy has to look away from Eric’s disapproving stare. “Not to,” he says quietly.

Eric takes Jordy’s chin in one oversized hand, raising his brother’s face so he has to meet his gaze. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to move,” Jordy repeats.

“That’s right,” Eric says sternly. Then a small smile cracks his façade. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Even when they’re phrased that way, the words still make a weird blossom of warmth bloom in Jordy’s chest. He’s pretty sure he blushes there, and Eric confirms that by laying a hand in the centre of Jordy’s chest, eyes widening a little at the heat there. When Eric meets Jordy’s eyes again, he’s got a blush of his own riding faint and high on his cheekbones. He surges forward to kiss Jordy. They’re chest to chest, sharing that warmth. Jordy marvels at how slim Eric feels against him, wonders if Eric will be able to support him. In the next second, he wants to kick himself for that thought, because he knows Eric is strong and can do anything his sets his mind to. Jordy presses his luck and lowers his hands to cup Eric’s face. He can feel Eric smile against his mouth and can almost see Eric rolling his eyes. He makes sure to replace his hands where they were a second before they break apart, grinning when Eric shakes his head at him.

“You’re such a brat,” he says softly.

“You love me,” Jordy grins lopsidedly.

“Hm,” Eric says because he can’t deny it, but he’s not going to admit it again. He runs his hands up Jordy’s thighs, shifting his stance again.

“Okay?” Jordy asks softly.

Eric holds him to the door with a sharp look. “We’re doing this.”

Jordy nods. “Okay.”

Eric raises a hand to Jordy’s face, offering up three fingers. “Suck.”

Jordy takes the offering, sucking Eric’s fingers into his mouth and laving them with his tongue. He knows Eric loves this, loves how Jordy looks with something in his mouth, especially if that something is attached to Eric. Jordy loves how much Eric loves it, but he just can’t handle the way Eric stares. The way his eyes seem to consume every part of Jordy, the way they lock on Jordy’s mouth and refuse to let go. Jordy has to close his eyes as he releases every last shred of dignity and worships Eric’s fingers with his mouth. A warm hand comes up to cup his flaming cheek.

“You okay, little brother?” Eric’s voice is soft as he reluctantly pulls his fingers from Jordy’s mouth.

“Fine,” Jordy says on a shallow exhale, eyes fluttering open, and yep, just as predicted, Eric’s looking at him with that same intensity, and Jordy just can’t handle it. “When you look at me like that . . . It’s a lot.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “Are we back to this again? Jordy, you are _perfect_. I can’t . . . Jordy . . . Just.” He huffs an exasperated breath.

“Eric, I get it,” Jordy says quietly. “It’s the same way I see you.”

Eric definitely blushes then, and Jordy lowers a hand to cup his cheek with a small smile. “Now you know how I feel.”

Eric smiles a little and looks up at Jordy through his eyelashes. “What did I say about moving your hands?”

Jordy makes a big show of rolling his eyes and huffing like he’s annoyed, but he raises his hand back above his head, crossing it over the other one and grinning.

“You’re so dumb,” Eric murmurs and leans forward to kiss him.

“You love me,” Jordy says again when they break apart.

“I do,” Eric concedes this time.

“I love you more,” Jordy says.

“Probably,” Eric says with a teasing smile.

“Hey! You--” Jordy starts to protest, but Eric cuts him off with a kiss.

“Are we going to do this or not?” Eric murmurs against Jordy’s mouth, nipping gently at his bottom lip. Jordy groans an affirmative, and Eric laughs lightly, leaning back. His expression goes a little questioning when he raises his hand again, pressing three fingers to Jordy’s bottom lip. Jordy accepts them again, and this time he doesn’t close his eyes. He holds Eric’s steady gaze, and it’s almost painfully intimate. Eric shudders and withdraws his fingers only about a minute later, waving off the question in Jordy’s face, saying, “If I have to watch that for much longer, I’m gonna come, and I don’t want to do that until I’m inside you.”

Jordy moans and tries to roll his hips against Eric for a little friction, but his cock is laying flushed and taught against his own stomach, and Eric is being mean and won’t give him any kind of relief. Jordy whines in his throat, and Eric shushes him, shifting Jordy on his hips again and lowering his hand beneath Jordy. He teases one finger around Jordy’s rim, and Jordy tries to push down on him, but Eric is giving him nothing.

“Eric, ple-- _Ohhh_ ,” Jordy breaks off, eyes fluttering shut as Eric slips one long, skinny finger into him. They’ve done this once since their season ended, and it’s familiar, but it’s something Jordy hasn’t felt in a long time. He realizes that, even though they spent the entire summer together, he has _missed_ his big brother, missed not just the sex but missed being with his brother like this, missed the closeness, missed the touch, missed the intimacy. It’s a lot, okay? He really can’t be blamed for the three or four tears that slip down his cheeks.

“Jordy?” Eric is immediately alert and concerned. “Jordy, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Jordy shakes his head. “I just . . . really missed you.”

“Oh, Jordy,” Eric coos, getting his free hand around the back of Jordy’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Jordy drops his hands to clutch at Eric’s shoulders, hard enough to bruise, strong enough to keep him there always.

“Jordy . . .” and Eric doesn’t even have to remind Jordy that they haven’t been apart. He understands. “I missed you, too.”

He slips his finger out and rubs his hand up and down Jordy’s back to calm him, and he kisses Jordy, assuring him that he is here, and he’s not going anywhere. Finally, he leans back just far enough to lay their foreheads together. “Listen to me. Jordy? We’re here now. We don’t have to be apart anymore. We can do this every night of the week if you want.”

Jordy sniffles a little and nods. “I love you.”

Eric smiles. “I love you, too. And, Jordy?”

“Hm?”

“Now that I have you back where I can do everything I want to you, you’re not going to be able to walk for the rest of the week.”

“Once we get to the bed, where would I walk to?”

“You think I’m only going to bang you in our bed? I have to re-fuck you into every surface in this house.”

Jordy moans, head tipping back against the door, and Eric gets his teeth on the tendon suddenly stretched taut before him and slips his finger back into Jordy. Jordy’s moan goes breathless, and he shivers in Eric’s arms. Eric hides a smile against Jordy’s neck, because he loves this boy. He really, really does.

It’s been a long time since they’ve done this so Jordy’s going to take a while to loosen up. Eric pushes his second finger in a little too early, but Jordy just breathes through it, rocking down against Eric’s hand. Then Eric has to re-wet his fingers himself. Jordy’s eyes get wide when Eric sticks his three fingers in his mouth, but Eric just shrugs and says, “I’ve had my mouth on your ass before.”

And finally, Jordy pushes at Eric’s arm and says, a little breathlessly, “Eric, I’m ready, c’mon.”

Eric smiles a little wryly at him and leans forward to kiss him. Jordy groans a little into the kiss, and when they draw back for air, he huffs, “You’re disgusting,” but he reels Eric in for another kiss. Eric finally pulls back only long enough to spit in his hand and reach down a little awkwardly to slick his cock with their combined spit. Jordy moans again at that and pulls Eric into another kiss. Eric lets Jordy do what he wants for a few more minutes before leaning back and taking Jordy’s wrists in his hand again. He raises Jordy’s hands above his head, pressing them gently into the oak behind him with a small smile before letting go.

“Don’t move, okay?” he says quietly.

Jordy bites his lip and nods.

Eric shifts Jordy on his hips again, trying to find a position that will work.

“Are you sure you --?”

“We’re doing this,” Eric cuts him off, settling Jordy’s thighs against his hips again.

Jordy nods. “Okay.”

Eric lines himself up, and looks up at his brother. “Ready?”

“More than,” Jordy says, breathless. “Please.”

Eric slides in in one slick motion, Jordy’s hips fitting snugly against Eric’s when Eric is buried to the hilt. Eric brushes up against Jordy’s prostate on the first stroke, and Jordy moans and shudders. Eric slides his hands up Jordy’s thighs again and waits for him to adjust. It isn’t long until Jordy is rolling his hips impatiently against Eric’s, making desperate little noises in his throat. Eric gets his hands on Jordy’s hips and starts to move with him.

And it’s been so long. It’s not going to last long, but that’s okay. They have a week before training camp starts, so they can take their time later. Jordy is snug and familiar around him, and it takes a moment for them to find their rhythm together, but when they do, it’s perfect as it has always been. They move together like they were made to, made for only each other.

Like this, Eric’s holding Jordy up, holding his brother up against the door, bearing his weight as he fucks into him, fucks Jordy on his cock. And he’s nailing Jordy’s prostate on every thrust, knows because the way Jordy moans when he does is Eric’s favourite sound ever: a little breathless, a little broken, and all for Eric. And right now, it’s spilling from Jordy’s lips with every push of Eric’s hips.

Jordy is trembling in Eric’s hold, hands shaking above him with the want to grab onto Eric. But not yet. Eric holds him up, fucking him harder and harder as Jordy’s moans grow louder and louder. He loves this about his brother, how loud and shameless he is. Jordy strains forward to kiss him, but Eric leans down to get his mouth on Jordy’s throat instead so he can feel every noise against his teeth, feel the rattle of every sound he wrenches out of Jordy.

“Eric, fuck,” Jordy gasps above him, sounding so wrecked. “ _Eric_.”

That’s another thing Eric loves about his brother. When he gets close, the only words he can come up with are the standard ‘fuck’ and Eric’s name. Eric loves to make his little brother call out his name over and over.

Eric shifts his hold on Jordy’s hips, and Jordy shouts. Eric braces and starts to drive in that much harder, sending his brother on the downward spiral. He reaches up to take one of Jordy’s hands in his own, and Jordy laces their fingers together, holding on to Eric for dear life. Eric has to shift his hips again to better take Jordy’s weight so he can hold on to his little brother’s hand. With his other hand, Jordy finally manages to pull Eric into a kiss. It fucks up Eric’s angle and rhythm, but pressed close like this, Jordy can rub off on Eric’s belly, and apparently that’s good enough for him. He gasps into Eric’s mouth, and Eric knows he’s about done. He breaks the kiss, ignoring Jordy’s whine, and lowers their entwined hands to Jordy’s hips so he can hold him up and put his everything into fucking into his little brother.

Jordy’s head tips back against the door again, and he moans lowly. And then he’s coming, spilling on both their chests between them. Eric shifts again so he can bring a hand up to stroke Jordy through his orgasm. Jordy tightens around him, and Eric is there. He feels something pull up the inside of his thigh, but in the next moment he’s toppling over the edge with his brother, coming inside Jordy.

By the time he comes out of the haze of his orgasm, Jordy is leaning against his chest, breath warm on Eric’s neck. Eric strokes a hand down Jordy’s back, slipping out of him and gently letting Jordy down. Eric feels a twinge between his legs, and he figures he just pulled something in his leg, but it’ll be fine. The only thing that matters right now is getting Jordy upstairs and teasing another couple orgasms out of him.

“Hey,” he murmurs, getting a hand in Jordy’s hair, tugging gently to get Jordy to look at him. “Jordy. Speak to me, little brother.”

“I missed you,” Jordy breathes.

Eric smiles. “You, too, little brother.”

And he leans in to kiss Jordy. Jordy melts into him, sated, and Eric has to hold him up. Eric pulls back, arms still around Jordy. “Not going to need a nap before round two, are you?” he teases.

Jordy leans into Eric’s chest and nods.

Eric laughs. “Alright, but let’s at least go upstairs and get in bed first, yeah?”

Jordy nods again and stands, swaying on his feet a little. He takes Eric’s hand and starts to lead the way upstairs. It’s when they hit the stairs that Eric sees his come already starting to leak out of Jordy.

“Jordy, stop,” he says, and Jordy stops in his tracks. Eric lays a hand in the small of Jordy’s back. “Down.”

“I can’t nap here,” Jordy mumbles, but he leans down to kneel on the stairs.

Eric kneels behind him, ignoring the twinge between his legs again and getting his hands on Jordy’s ass and pulling him apart.

“Eric, what are you-- _Oh_ ,” Jordy cuts off when Eric swipes his tongue over Jordy’s hole. Jordy shudders and moans as Eric starts to lick himself out of Jordy. “Eric, _fuck, Eric_. It’s too soon . . . I can’t . . . _Eric_.”

Eric ignores him, because he knows his little brother, knows he can take it. Sure enough, Jordy starts to rock his hips minutely as Eric tongue fucks him. Eric tries not to swallow any more than he has to because he has a plan. Jordy starts making his desperate noises again and gets a hand down to stroke himself. At that, Eric flips him over with a strong hand on his hip and shushes his protests by leaning down and taking Jordy’s cock in his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Jordy to come again, spilling in Eric’s mouth, and still Eric doesn’t swallow. He releases Jordy, then moves up to kiss him, licking into Jordy’s mouth. Jordy makes a little indignant sound but takes what Eric is offering him, sharing the mixture of their come.

“You’re disgusting,” he says again, half-heartedly, when Eric pulls back, but the way he swallows lets Eric know he doesn’t mean it.

“Jordy,” Eric says softly, taking Jordy’s hand. “That’s both of us.”

Jordy pokes his tongue around in his cheeks. “Tastes like the same DNA.”

“Ugh,” Eric says and pushes Jordy’s head playfully.

They share a playful laugh before pulling each other to their feet, Eric ignoring another twinge between his legs, and trekking upstairs to their bedroom. Eric ignores Jordy’s whining as he’s had to do countless times in his life, pulling his brother into the en suite to clean up before they slide in between clean sheets. Jordy grumbles unintelligibly, but Eric just pulls Jordy against his chest, cuddles him up, and strokes his back until the younger boy falls asleep, and then slips into dreamland with him.

After Jordy’s nap, Eric manages to wring another four orgasms out of him. Jordy tells him to write it down as a personal record for most orgasms in a day before falling asleep. Jordy sleeps twelve hours, and when he wakes, Eric is in the floor stretching, and when Jordy asks (after he throws a pillow at Eric’s head, of course), Eric tells Jordy he’s been having pains between his legs since the day before. The pains persist, and Jordy finally convinces him to go see the team doctor a couple days later.

*********

“Sports hernia,” Eric says, making air quotes as he traipses into the living room where Jordy is sprawled out on the couch.

Jordy laughs at him. “ _Sports_ hernia?” he says.

“I may have told them we were working out together and got a little competitive,” Eric says, plopping down next to Jordy.

Jordy falls over laughing, and Eric pushes him off the couch.


End file.
